Busted
by MoW88
Summary: Future Fic. AU. "Ses mains sont moites, il entend déjà les pas aux talons célèbres s'approcher. Il avale difficilement, regarde une fois encore le miroir et murmure..."


**NDA** : _Petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête, écrit vite fait. Je n'ai pas oublié __La Consolante,__ dont une suite arrive bientôt. Mille bisous et bonne Lecture ! Mow_

Ses mains passent et repassent sur la surface chromée de la table, pianotant un peu dessus, retournant contre ses genoux, passant nonchalamment dans ses cheveux tous justes coupés.

Il se demande s'ils sont déjà là.

Certainement.

Le commissariat est bien trop calme pour que ce soit un bon signe.

Pour lui, pour Eux.

Ils sont morts.

Pire que ça même.

Il aurait été plus agréable d'être mort.

Dire qu'il venait de négocier sa collection de Comics à Alexis et que Kayla avait dit oui pour le bal de promo.

Il grogne, sa tête vient se perdre sur la surface froide la table qui trône dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il la relève regarde droit vers le miroir dont il imagine l'autre côté.

_J'ai une excuse valable vous savez…

Le silence lui répond.

Il pense à son frère.

A ses sœurs, à Sarah Grace, à Esteban… et il se demande lequel va craquer en premier.

Diviser pour mieux régner.

Il grogne de nouveau, commence à se lever pour arpenter de cents pas cette salle, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps était un terrain de jeu.

Il n'a pas fait un pas qu'un coup de poing sur la vitre le fait se rassoir immédiatement.

Ses mains sont moites, il entend déjà les pas aux talons célèbres s'approcher. Il avale difficilement, regarde une fois encore le miroir et murmure.

_ Pas le Concert… Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas le Concert Kay et Bran sont bien trop contents d'y aller sans compter Joy… Pa' s'il te plait…

Il n'y a que le silence qui lui répond, il baisse la tête, les talons s'arrêtent, la porte s'ouvre, il est fichu.

_ Déjà en train de négocier Monsieur Castle ?

Elle est belle, magnifique, comme toujours. Impressionnante et totalement en chasse.

De sa tête.

A lui.

Il tente un sourire. Elle lève un sourcil, il lance un regard vers le miroir, sourit de nouveau, Kate laisse claquer un dossier sur la table, il sursaute.

_Il ne va pas t'aider. Elle annonce sa voix froide et autoritaire.

_Il n'est même plus derrière le miroir.

Elle sourit en coin. Il comprend.

_Ah ! Alors Bran a le droit au gentil flic et moi au méchant.

Second sourcil de levé.

_Euh…

_Bran a douze ans…

_Et un casier déjà bien rempli…

_Moins que le tien…

_L'hérédité ? … Il tente dans un sourire.

Beckett ne plie pas.

_L'environnement familial doit y être pour quelque chose, tu dois avouer que quand Gram est sur scène…

Il est allé trop loin, Beckett pousse sa chaise du pied et vient s'assoir au coin de la table, avant de se pencher en douceur et en menace vers son fils ainé.

_Il a tout avoué tu sais… Elle commence. Mais il ne mord pas à l'hameçon, connait la technique.

_Bran ? Je ne crois pas non…

_Pas Bran, non, on sait bien que Bran serait prêt à se faire punir d'à peu près tout avant de te trahir…

Elle sourit et il sait.

Elle sait, elle connait le scénario entier, toute la combine.

Et d'un côté ça le rassure au moins, elle comprend pourquoi ils l'ont fait, il le voit dans ses yeux, mais il va devoir parler, parce que c'est comme ça dans la famille, on avoue, on dit la vérité, on ne triche pas.

Il soupire, sa tête se perdant dans ses mains.

_Jaden…

_Jaden. Elle assure en souriant doucement.

Il rit un peu, elle attend.

_Ils sont en colère ? Kev, Jenny, Espo, Lane…

Levé de sourcil mais lui ne s'abaisse pas, il veut savoir, Kate soupire, ne peut retenir la main qui s'échappe pour se perdre dans la chevelure brune de son fils.

_James…

_Il n'arrêtait pas tu sais… Monsieur Talenberg, il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien… Devant tout le monde et puis Cody, Cody en rajoutait et Talenberg, il riait. Je veux dire il est censé le protéger, il devrait être capable d'être qui il veut. Mais pas avec lui. Et quand il a su… Talenberg, quand il a su que Caleb sortait avec Aidan… C'était la fin. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir son proviseur mais ce n'est pas Marlowe Prep et Caleb avait peur…

Il s'arrête, ses mains tremblent, sa mère les saisit.

_Il n'avait pas le droit, Caleb devrait pouvoir aimer qui il veut sans se faire traiter de « Fiotte » et de…

_Je sais James, je sais.

_Il devrait venir à Marlowe Prep…

_Il ne voulait pas.

_Mais S.G y est, Esteban, moi, Jaden et Bran…

_Mais pas Aidan… Elle dit doucement.

James soupire.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvre et son père accompagné de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur entre dans la salle.

Bran est à ses côtés en une seconde, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Il n'a pas dû dire un mot depuis qu'ils se sont fait attraper. James pose sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Son frère hoche la tête, mais garde les sourcils froncés.

Joy, elle, garde son magnifique sourire, en venant se positionner devant sa mère, elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de cette dernière et annonce fièrement du haut de ses sept ans.

_C'est pas moi qu'ai cafté !

Kate sourit une seconde puis reprend son sérieux. Castle est à ses côtés, se positionnant juste un peu en arrière, regardant avec sévérité et tendresse ses trois plus jeunes enfants.

_ Donc quoi vous allez prendre nos dépositions maintenant ? Demande James.

A ces mots Bran ouvre la bouche, un peu inquiet.

_On va aller en prison ?

_Ils ont des Lucky Charms en prison ? Demande Joy, le doigt levé comme pour avoir une permission qu'elle a déjà prise.

_Personne ne va aller en prison. Assure Kate.

_Ohhhh. Répond Joy un peu déçue.

_On devra aller à l'école alors… Elle continue.

Castle laisse échappe un rire, vite étouffé par le regard de Kate.

_Oui, _Sugar Bug_ tu devras aller à l'école mais pour le moment ce que l'on souhaiterait comprendre c'est pourquoi six élèves brillants ont décidé de combiner leurs efforts afin de voler …

_D'emprunter… interrompent ensemble Bran et James.

_De voler… Continue Kate en se penchant un peu plus vers ses fils. Un bateau pour ensuite le mettre dans le bassin olympique d'une école qui n'est même pas la leur.

_Vous savez pourquoi… Commence James.

_Jaden a balancé. Approuve Joy.

_On veut l'entendre de votre bouche. Termine Rick en s'approchant de sa tribu.

Les deux grands soupirent.

_Esteban nous a ouvert la Marina, il a travaillé là-bas l'été dernier, à cause de l'histoire avec la chèvre sur le bus de l'équipe de volleyball. Aidan nous avait montré une photo du bateau de Talenberg alors ça a été la partie la plus facile. Sarah Grace est arrivé avec le Pick Up de son oncle Frank et on est allé cacher le bateau un peu plus loin. Ensuite on a utilisé le charme de Joy et Jaimie pour que Monsieur Tate, le proviseur d'Eleonor Roosevelt, nous fasse faire un tour du lycée. Bran s'est occupé de scotcher les serrures et j'ai subtilisé le pass du concierge qui s'est avéré être un grand fan de Nikki Heat…

Il s'arrête regarde ses parents, tente un sourire. Raté. Il continue.

_On a ensuite prétexté une soirée ciné-babysitting pour aller livrer le tout à Monsieur Talenberg.

_Oui Monsieur Tas-de-Mer… Commence Joy avant que James ne presse sa main contre sa bouche.

Castle sourit en coin avant de regarder sa femme.

Cette dernière lui sourit doucement en retour.

_C'est tout ? Elle demande. Rien d'autre à ajouter.

_Simplement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous nous sommes là, tandis que Talenberg peut pleurnicher tranquille chez lui. Caleb s'est fait tabassé à cause de lui, sous le prétexte qu'il aime les garçons.

_Talenberg n'est pas chez lui James, en fait Javi est en train de l'interroger à cet instant même sur son implication dans le passage à tabac de Cal.

_'Vrai ?

_Absolument.

_Alors quoi maintenant ? Vous allez nous donner notre punition ? Demande Bran, les bras décroisés, les épaules relâchées.

_On va aller en prison ? Demande de nouveau Joy.

Rick la saisit et la porte dans ses bras.

_Qu'est- ce qu'il y a entre toi et la prison ? Hein Princesse?

_Lucky Charms ! Elle répond en levant les bras.

_Il n'y a pas de Lucky Charms en prison Jo'.

_Oh, mais Bran a dit…

_Shhhh ! Hurle Bran avant de baisser la tête sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère.

Il y a un silence durant lequel Castle et Kate se comprennent, avant que la Capitaine du douzième commissariat de New York ne reprenne.

_On doit discuter de la sanction avec vos oncles et tantes, cependant il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine…

_Quoi ? Demande James, les yeux plissés.

_Un truc dans votre histoire qui ne colle pas.

_Non… Tout colle, ça s'est passé comme ça…

_Vrai de vrai… Assure Bran.

_Donc , vous, six enfants pas encore majeurs, avez trouvé un endroit à New York assez grand pour cacher un bateau durant douze heures, par vous-même, sans vous faire attraper.

Les trois enfants hochent la tête avec enthousiasme.

_Mmhhh … Murmure seulement Kate, avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre et que Ryan accompagné de Jaden et Sarah Grace entre en cachant un sourire.

_Espo termine avec Talenberg et il récupère Esteban… Lanie vient d'arriver …

Castle grimace, Ryan fait de même et Kate sourit.

_Jenny ? Elle demande.

_Est dans la salle de repos, avec Caleb, il veut être puni comme les autres… Répond l'irlandais en regardant la petite troupe qui se dresse devant eux.

_Alors qui est le cerveau de l'opération cette fois ? Il demande, ses yeux trouvant James.

Ce dernier secoue la tête en souriant doucement, et c'est Jaden qui prend la parole.

_C'est Ale… Le petit garçon ne peut pas continuer que da grande sœur l'enferme dans une étreinte forcée.

_Un peu nous tous Pa', tu sais un énorme Brainstorming…

Les trois adultes se regardent en souriant.

_Brainstorming hein ? Demande une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lanie sourit en poussant son fils vers les cinq autres.

_Une punition a été prise ?

_Pas encore… Sourit Kate dans un clin d'œil.

_Talenberg ? Questionne la légiste en regardant Ryan.

_Il va certainement perdre son travail.

_Bien. Murmure d'une même voix venimeuse Kate, Castle et Lanie.

Les enfants murmurent entre eux, quand LT s'approche de la salle d'interrogatoire, le visage plein de malice.

_Capitaine, un visiteur pour vous.

Kate hoche la tête avant de lui rendre son sourire.

_Tiens donc regardez-moi ça, le cerveau de la bande…

Les murmures s'essoufflent, tous regardent le nouvel arrivant qui malgré le regard un peu réprobateur des plus vieux ne peut cacher sa fierté d'avoir fait partie de la mission karmique dont elle est l'auteur.

Sans entrer dans la salle, elle laisse une épaule sur le chambranle de la porte, partage un clin d'œil avec James avant de demander innocemment.

_Je dois payer leurs cautions ? Elle sourit doucement.

_Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas Papa ?

Elle rit, Kate aussi.

_Alors comment avez-vous su, ou est-ce Jaden qui a vendu la mèche ?

_Il a failli. Avoue Kevin en souriant à son plus jeune fils.

_C'est ton père qui a percé le mystère.

Alexis regarde Castle, les sourcils levés dans une question.

_Où ont-ils pu cacher le bateau de Talenberg durant les douze heures de préparation qu'il leur a fallu ? Explique l'écrivain.

Alexis reste silencieuse, ne cache pas le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.

_Ils ne connaissent qu'un seul endroit assez grand pour l'abriter…

_Lequel ? Demande Alexis

__Sugar Bug_ ? Demande Castle en regardant la petite fille dans ses bras.

_Quel est le plus immense labyrinthe souterrain de New York ?

_Le Mount Sinaï ! Crie la fillette.

_Et qui travaille au Mount Sinaï ?

_Lexis !

_Booya !

Alexis rit en s'avançant vers sa petite sœur, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue encore potelée avant d'avouer dans un murmure.

_Il le méritait.

L'auteur hoche la tête et du coin de l'œil il voit sa femme faire de même.

_Et plus encore. Il murmure en retour.

_Mum's ? Demande Bran.

_Oui Bran.

_Est-ce qu'on peut avoir notre punition maintenant parce que j'ai faim.

_On attend juste Javier et Jenny…

_Nous sommes là. Assure La jeune femme blonde en poussant son fils ainé au milieu de la pièce.

Des High Five sont échangés, Alexis dépose un baiser le front de l'adolescent blondinet, tandis que Sarah Grace l'emprisonne dans une étreinte qu'il n'évite pas.

Les adultes échangent un regard et c'est Kate qui s'avance.

_Ce que vous avez fait ce soir était incroyablement stupide et dangereux… Mais c'était aussi courageux et…

_Magnifiquement orchestré ! Interrompt Castle avec fierté.

_Cependant…Continue Kate. Même si Monsieur Tate ne porte pas plainte et que la raison de votre acte et plus qu'honorable… Il est nécessaire que vous soyez sanctionné.

_Juste pas le Concert… Tente James.

_James…

_Et pas le bal de fin d'année.

_James...

_Et….

_James Cosmo Castle ! On a compris ! Assure Beckett, en souriant doucement.

_Vous irez au Concert de Central Park… Elle continue.

Le groupe soupire de soulagement.

_Et Kayla nous a suppliés de te laisser aller au Bal.

_Merci… Murmure James.

_Aussi James et dans les options limitées qui nous étaient laissées, tu es de corvée de décor pour la prochaine pièce de théâtre de ta grand-mère.

Il grogne, sa sœur ainée sourit.

_Et Alexis t'aidera entre ses gardes. Continue Castle en souriant malicieusement à sa fille.

_Combien de temps ? Demande cette dernière.

_Trois mois.

_Quoi ?! Mais…

Rick et Kate secoue la tête.

_Désolé, mais toute cette aventure est signée Castle avec un immense « C ».

_Bran, pas de passage à Comicadia pour le mois qui arrive.

_Mais le dernier X-Men…

_Désolé _Bug_…

_Et quant à toi Miss Lucky Charms plus de smore'lette.

_Oh ! Répond Joy en boudant.

_Pendant longtemps ?

_ Trois semaines.

C'est ensuite Lanie qui s'avance.

_Esteban Carlos Ryan Esposito, plus de Comicadia, et pas pyjama party chez James pendant un mois…

_Quinze jours ?

_Tu préfères deux mois jeune homme ? Demande sa mère en levant un sourcil.

_Un mois c'est bien.

C'est au tour de Kévin, les adultes sourient déjà, connaissant la punition qui va être donnée.

_Les Ryans, pour vous plus de lancer de Farfadets…

_QUOI !

_Non !

_Mais Papa !...

_Pendant un mois…

_Pffff…

Le silence retombe, laissant les adultes un peu désolés et les enfants boudeurs.

_Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé attrapé vos vestes on va chez Rémy. Lance Castle.

Les sourires reviennent, des étreintes sont partagées, des « _désolé_ » sont murmurés et la fierté est avouée. Les rires recommencent avant qu'ils n'aient atteint l'ascenseur et quand les portes se referment il y a un immense:

_MEILLEUR. RETOUR. KARMIQUE. DE. TOUS. LES. TEMPS.

Fin.


End file.
